


Stillbeat

by Jamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cuddly boys, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Humor, Jealous Thomas, Jealousy, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton/pseuds/Jamilton
Summary: "Oh! You want my help. Do you want me to join your cult? You need a human sacrifice and want me to help catch one? I look great in black robes, and I'm good at chanting stuff, and-""I want you to be my boyfriend."





	Stillbeat

**Author's Note:**

> *Lafayette ships it.*
> 
> There is homopobia, so, if this could trigger you in any way, please do not read this, as your mental health comes _waay _before my fic.__

Alex startled out of a sleep he had not meant to have by three sharp taps. He frowned, tensing, but when no other sound followed, he briefly wondered if he had hallucinated; Lafayette  _had_  always threatened to spike his coffee if he didn't rest more. He considered getting up to check, but that meant  _moving_ , and he was warm and relaxed and drowsy, so Alex decided that  _yes,_ the noise had not been there in the first place. Scowling slightly, he resettled, head resting on top of arms, and purposefully ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the desk's blunt corners stabbing into his side. 

The knocking returned, and it was louder than before.

This time, Alex startled so strongly that the fanatically ordered papers for the financial plan he was working on cheerfully cascaded down to the floor. With a heavy sigh, he checked the time and grimaced when it read that it five in the afternoon. John had said he'd be coming over, but normally, if John got ignored, he would just let himself in. He never knocked so insistently, not unless he felt annoyed about something.

More knocking, in rapid succession.

Cursing loudly, he briskly stood up, sending the chair he had perched on backwards with a crash. After exhaling forcefully again and gritting his teeth, he plodded to the door where the source of demanding knocking was coming from.

"Look, John, if this is about setting fire to the oven, I said I was - the fuck?"

The man that towered over him - yes, towered, because Alex had to tilt his head upwards to fully look at a permanently smug face - didn't even glance up from his phone when Alex opened the door.

"Hamilton." Jefferson said coolly, dark brown eyes still fixated on his phone, even when he nodded once in acknowledgment. Alex was sorely tempted to slam the door in his face, even if it meant Washington would be on his ass about _respect_ and _being_ _civil_.

"Jefferson?" He asked, rubbing the back of his hand against his face blearily. "Finally here to admit that my financial plan is better than yours?" A muscle in Jefferson's clenched jaw twitched at the mere mention of his financial plan, and he finally pocketed his phone. Alex smirked, crossing his arms and leaning jauntily on his door frame. They proceeded to glower at each other for a few prolonged seconds, before Jefferson snapped.

"I need a favour." He finally muttered, Virginian accent noticeably subdued to underline his sobriety. Alex quirked a sceptical eyebrow, giving the man a conspicuous once-over with his eyes.

"Oh!  _You_  want  _my_  help. Do you want me to join your cult? You need a human sacrifice and want me to help catch one? I look  _great_  in black robes, and I'm good at chanting stuff, and-"

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

There were a few seconds in which Alex could only stare, open his mouth to give a reply, then close it when his words failed him. He blinked rapidly at Jefferson.

"Finally, you've shut up. I don't want to be your _actual_ boyfriend." Jefferson said, his jaw tightened, and Alex scowled.

"I'd be a fabulous boyfriend." He muttered under his breath, ignoring the small huff of incredulity that Jefferson gave.

"Sure, you keep on telling yourself that."

"Can I give you a little tip?" Alex offered in a saccharine tone, his crossed arms tightening as he gripped the sleeves of his ( _John's_ ) oversized hoodie. "If you're asking for my help, try to refrain from insulting me."

" _Fine_ , I'm _sure_ you'll be an _amazing_ boyfriend."

Alex blinked owlishly at the man in front of him, pondering on the idea that this could be a confusion tactic that Jefferson was trying to introduce.

"Why do you want to do this? Do you want to send Burr into an early retirement?" Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow. "If so, I'll totally help you, he literally appears everywhere, honestly, it's like he teleports. It's really fucking creepy. Unless you want to kidnap Burr, in which case, you should lure him into a room with the promises of paperwork and free office supplies-"

"Hamilton." Jefferson said, rather sharply. "Just... Shut up. I have a headache from listening to you blather on."

"Oh, I have things for headaches! I bought it at Target, you know, the place where you can find the lowly commoners such as myself hang 'round. Actually, I take that back, it's where I met Eliza. Wait, on second thoughts, I take back that take back - she was lost as hell so I-"

"Dear god, shut up!" Jefferson snapped and Alex sent him a blithe grin, miming a zipping motion to his lips. Jefferson sighed, running a hand through dark curls.

"Mercer has retired, which means he's been replaced by someone. Which means there's this asshole in my office."

"Is that asshole you?"

"Funny, but I don't think I'm so annoying that even  _Burr_  wants me out. That's more your forte."

" _Burr_  wants this guy out?" Alex repeated, ignoring the last comment. He was surprised; Burr was known for his aggravating non-answers and frustrating neutrality.  _"Jesus_ , did he  _say_  that?"

"Yes, he did. If I turn up at the office party in a few days' time with a boyfriend that has the ability to annoy everyone - oh come on, don't look at me like that, Hamilton, you're well aware of the fact that you're a little shit. Which is why I want to see if this guy will threaten your job, or mine, so I can boot his arrogant ass out of my office without Washington breathing down my neck."

"What's your issue with this guy?"

"He made Madison cry."

"Making Madison cry isn't actually that difficult." Alex pointed out, admiring the way Jefferson's glower darkened. Instead of responding, Jefferson inhaled slowly, jaw tensing.

"So. Will you?"

Alex paused, frowning in consideration. On the one hand, Jefferson was an annoying ass that he could barely stand. On the other hand, if he did accept, he would want to see the face Burr - or Angelica, coming to think of it - would pull at the mere thought of Alex being Jefferson's boyfriend. It would also mean going back into the office building, and - if he could avoid Washington well enough - he could be able to sneak some files home with him.

Privately, though, he could admit that, on a purely aesthetic level, Jefferson was rather attractive. Soft looking curls that Alex wanted to run his hands through, broad shoulders, a narrow waist and smooth skin-

He quickly banished that thought to the back of his mind.

"What's in it for me?" He finally allowed, slow and cautious, pretending that he hadn't already decided.

"My very brief but very sincere gratitude." Jefferson replied, sending him an earnest smile that lasted four seconds before he completely dropped it. Alex rolled his eyes.

"What's in it for me and is something  _useful_  that I  _want_?" 

There was a pause. Alex cocked an eyebrow, getting a vague sense of victory from the way Jefferson had to stop and consider something Alex wanted.

"I'll sign your stupid ass financial plan - even if it's stupid and it's your idea." Jefferson finally sighed, and Alex was stunned.

"You will?  _My_  financial plan?" 

"The very same." He responded tightly. Alex blinked at him.

"Then you have a deal." Alex replied, grinning up at the man. Jefferson's lips quirked upwards briefly, and Alex stared, stunned because  _holy shit, Jefferson just smiled at me,_ before the Virginian turned to leave. Alex, still surprised, watched him saunter down the corridor with his usual air of arrogant elegance, before shaking himself out of the trance. He slowly closed the door, ignoring the small smile that inexplicably pulled at his lips. 

The door frame was knocked gently.

"Look, Jefferson- oh, hey, John."

"Jefferson?" John asked, and Alex cringed.

"You might want to call Herc and Laf over for this."

 

 

**

 

 

"You've decided to..." Hercules trailed off, rather gingerly. He exchanged near identical looks of melancholic exasperation with boyfriend. "I think I've entered an alternative reality where it seems like a perfectly good idea to have a boyfriend-"

" _Fake_ boyfriend." Alex and John corrected in unison, but were promptly ignored.

"-who you've _also_ decided is your mortal enemy. Laf, I can't deal with this unarmed. I'm getting snacks."

"If you've entered an alternative reality, then I have too. Jefferson _smiled_ at me." Alex called after Hercules's retreating back.

"Hold up, Alex." John held up his hand, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Jefferson  _smiled_. At  _you_. You, Alexander Hamilton, just got smiled at by Thomas Jefferson. The guy that used to move the instant coffee on the higher shelf because he knew you couldn't reach it."

"He did  _what_?" Alex asked, ignoring the small huff of laughter from Lafayette. Suddenly, having to drag a stood to the communal cabinet whenever he wanted coffee made  _a lot_  of sense. _That smug, Virginian_ -

"Nothing." John said, hastily moving on to question him. "So, was it an actual smile? How long did it last?"

"Like, two seconds. He didn't look like he was going to kill me, so yes, it was an actual smile and it was... strange." He frowned at the memory. When Jefferson smiled, his eyes - his impossibly dark eyes - brightened stunningly. Not only were Jefferson's smiles scarce, but they were directed exclusively at Madison.

" _Dieu_ , you two are acting so shocked, even though  _Alex_  is the one  _working_  through his  _vacation_  leave." Lafayette said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Of course I'm shocked!" Alex exclaimed. "Jefferson never smiles. The only reason he would smile at me is if I fell over or something."

 _"Non, mon petit_. Thomas-" 

"Wait,  _Thomas_?" John yelped as though he had been burned, voice raised to a relatively high pitch, glaring incredulously at Lafayette as though he suddenly materialised in front of them.

"Yes, _Thomas_. John, if he's going to be your friend's boyfriend _- d'accord_ , _je suis désolé,_ 'fake' boyfriend - you're going to call him by his first name." Lafayette rolled his eyes, then nodded at Alex once. "He smiles at you quite a bit. You don't tend to notice it, though."

"Jefferson can actually smile?" John asked, blinking slowly. At this, Hercules emerged from Alex's kitchenette, balancing two round plates. 

"More so than John Adams. Whenever he does, it looks as though a pole has been shoved up his-"

"Hercules, _mon amour_ , please do not finish that sentence." Lafayette interrupted, face buried in a pillow.

 

 

 **

 

 

"Hey, John. John. John. _John_. Jo- _hn_!"

"Alexan _der._ "

What did this guy do anyway? He evoked the full extent Jefferson's wrath. I haven't even managed to do that, so it must be pretty bad. 'Specially since he asked for _my_ help."

"Going to ask for tips?"

"Ha, ha."

"What's his name?"

"...um."

"Holy shit. You don't know his name."

"All I know is the fact that he made Madison cry-"

"Making Madison cry isn't that hard."

"-Burr dislikes him, and he replaced Mercer."

" _Oh_ , you're talking about Lankley."

"Lankley?"

" _Lankley_."

"Descriptive."

"I  _knew_  all of my extra curricular English studies would pay off."

"What did he do, Laurens?"

"Well,  _Hamilton_ , Lankley is a collosal dick."

"So you two aren't friends?"

"I would rather elope to a rural town in Scotland, open up a sandal shop and marry Washington's tomcat than have one conversation with that man."

"That... doesn't answer my question."

"No, Alex, I'm not friends with him. For once I agree with Jefferson; Lankley should be fired. In the span of a day he called Madison a disappointment, shouted at Eliza, called Maria a _whore_ , then proceeded to insult Peggy based on her gender."

" _Son of a bitch!_  I'll kill the man myself!"

"Alex-"

" _Where does he live_?"

"Alex-"

"Where's my knife? How did I not hear about this sooner? The  _one_   _time_  I take vacation leave, I swear, it's a  _sign_. I will kill this man. I'll actually do it, John, so you'll need to give me an alibi-"

"Alexander! Calm down,  _Jesus_. Jefferson can't do jack shit against him without Washington's seal of approval. Which he can't give until the board of governors agree, and the governors won't agree, 'cause the bastard's got _tenure_."

"Washington and Jefferson can't fire him unless he threatens one of our jobs."

" _Or_ of he hits one of us. Take one for the team, Alex."

"If the time comes. Did Lankley really do all of that?"

"...yeah. He insulted Washington, too."

"Right. Okay. _Fine_."

"Alexander?"

"On a completely different note, do you own a shotgun?"

 

 

**

 

 

A prominent downside to being told - or, more accurately, forced - to go on vacation for two weeks was the mind numbing boredom that went hand in hand with the lack of work or  _something_  to stimulate his ever running mind with. After spamming Lafayette with cat images that had _honestly_ looked like him (and being rudely left on read), Alex was left to pace, vexed, around his flat, searching for something to do. His financial plan sat on his desk, perfectly organized and articulate and _completed_ , but he felt no victory at finally finishing it. Alex was hit with the urge to knock the papers over, so he would at least have  _something_  to do. Instead, he scowled, and continued pacing, nerves on edge.

So when the door was knocked, it wasn't actually his fault he practically lunged at it.

This caught Jefferson off guard, because  _of course_ it was  _him_ , which gave him a startled look on his face, hand raised mid-knock. Jefferson scowled, but Alex decided that he was already in a prissy mood due to the fact he was wearing only a _vaguely_ offensive shade of magenta.

"Jefferson." Alex nodded, leaning against his doorframe in an attempt to mimick the casually indifferent air Jefferson wore. Judging by the unimpressed look he was given, he needed more time to work on it.

"Hamilton."

"Why are you here? I've already agreed to help with your stupid ass idea." Alex briefly wondering how Jefferson got his address in the first place.

"Practice."

"Practice? Jefferson, I'm not some middle aged virgin living with ten cats."

"Of course you're not. Cats require rather high maintenance."

"Ha, ha." Alex deadpanned, choosing to glower at Jefferson because he couldn't think of any appropriate comebacks. "Still don't need any practice."

"Say my name, then."

"...what?"

"My name, Alexander." Jefferson sighed, and Alex was  _again_  unable to think of a quick response because _Jefferson never uses his first name_. "You do you know what a name is, right?"

"Fuck off, Jefferson. I can say your name." Alex snapped, pretending he didn't hear the note of defensiveness in his voice, or see the amused quirk of Jefferson's eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Jefferson drawled in his  _stupid_  Virginian accent, leaning forward so Alex could actually feel the warmth radiating off of him which Alex firmly told himself was not distracting. "Then show me."

"Thomas." He pronounced slowly, the name completely foreign on his lips. Jefferson looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

" _Alexander._ " Jefferson replied, and Alex tried not to scowl as his name was used smoothly and without hesitation. "If you sound a _tiny_   _bit_  happier, I might actually believe you're not attending your own funeral with Burr."

"Fuck off, Jef -  _Thomas_."

"So he  _can_  learn."

"I've practiced. Happy?"

"No." Jefferson frowned at Alex. He gained a rather smug glint in his eyes that rung loud warning bells. The Virginian leaned further into Alex's personal space, and Alex valiantly resisted the immediate instinct to step backwards, away from the distinct tone of Jefferson's aftershave. "Kiss me."

Those two words took a few seconds to set in.

"What?!" Alex squawked, face flaming as he backed away quickly, only to succeed in crowding himself against a wall. Jefferson smirked.

" _Exactly_. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly. Which means no bird impressions at the  _idea_  of kissing your  _boyfriend_. No matter how amusing that might be."

Alex sighed, mentally revaluating why he chose to agree to this. "Fine, we can practice being all... Couple-like."

"Tomorrow." Jefferson said in lieu of response, and turned to leave before Alex could give an objection.

"Asshole!" Alex called after him, but, as expected, was completely ignored.

 

 

**

 

 

"I am not looking like an idiot in front of Jefferson." Alex announced later that day, rummaging around in the cabinet underneath his sink. 

"Since when did you care what Jefferson thinks?" John asked, eyes trained on Alex's movements but not shifting his casual lean on the newly paper free couch. 

"I don't." Alex responded tightly.

"Then why are you going 'round, cleaning up like mad?" Alex froze in his actions, briefly conceding that John did have a point, before deciding to resume scrubbing the kitchenette counter with added vigor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex sniffed indignantly. Raising an eyebrow, John merely glanced at the bottle of kitchen disinfectant and dish towel that Alex wielded.

"Fine, but that's  _only_  because I've wanted to clean around the apartment for a while, _and_ Herc is always talking about cleaning up after myself. Not because I want to _impress_ Jefferson. Besides, I don't see  _you_  helping."

"So?" John offered, pointedly ignoring the last sentence. "Do you like him?"

"Who? Hercules? Of course I do, he's our friend."

"No,  _Thomas_." 

"What? _No_!"

"It's okay if you do. I mean, he has the whole confident rich boy act down, and he's tall, and attractive, and-"

"Jesus, John, I  _don't_  like him, but I'm beginning to think  _you_  do."

"I don't like him." John said with strange emphasis. Alex laughed.

"I didn't know you carried a torch for Burr, John." 

At this, John merely held up his lighter, giving Alex a mock-puppy eyes look.

 

 

**

 

 

If Alex spent most of the day thinking of new and innovative ways to annoy Jefferson, it was nobody's business. It wasn't as though he wanted his attention, it was just whenever Jefferson would send him a glare, or a sharp look, it felt like a minor victory. Until the Virginian responded - and he _always_ responded, in that infuriatingly condescending tone of his, as though Alex was a small child. They would fall into heated debates (or, as Washington said, childish bickering that is below you, Alexander) and Alex would be back to square one. Thinking of ways to piss Jefferson off. In a way, it was a game between them; to see who could aggravate the other the most, to see who could shock the other, to catch the other off guard.

When with Jefferson, Alex often felt kept on his feet, heart racing with adrenaline (and _only_ adrenaline, not matter what Hercules and Lafayette wrongfully insinuated) from their sharp retorts.

An easy option was to talk shit about his policies, but that felt too easy a target, because _all_ of Jefferson's policies were shit. Over talking tended to annoy Burr more, and Jefferson was more likely to tell him to shut up - or worse, _ignore_ him. He opted for a mixture of purposeful obliviousness and innocence.

"Je - Thomas." Alex greeted, balancing on his heels, oddly looking forward to annoying him as much as possible. As expected, Jefferson regarded him with a look of perturbed cautiousness.

"Alexander." 

"What's today's practice?" Alex asked, then frowned. "Are we destroying The Ring? Mastering the Force?"

"No, actually. We're going to kill the dark wizard that is trying to take over the world." Jefferson responded dryly.

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide in an attempt to look as sincere as he sounded.

" _No_. Sorting out details."

"Okay." Alex said.

"What're you-" Jefferson began, before cutting himself off, shaking his head. "I need coffee. You should join me."

"You're paying." Alex replied cheerfully, ignoring the scowl Jefferson sent him.

"Bastard." Jefferson muttered under his breath.

He ended up in a small coffee shop, sipping an Americano with Jefferson frowning at him and Alex pretending to be oblivious to said frown by examining their surroundings. The colors used were part of a warm golden brown pallet that reminded him of autumn, especially combined with scent of coffee. When he finally looked back on Jefferson, he wore a calm expression, harsh eyes now gentle and endearingly soft.

"In order for this to work, we need to be convincing." Jefferson said to no one in particular, gazing at something to left.

"Convincing. Got it." Alex repeated, grinning slightly when he saw a slight twitch.

"We need to have matching dates."

"Matching dates. Right."

"We need to annoy eachother less, which means  _stop repeating what I say._ " 

"Stop repeating what you say. Okay."

"Alexander." Jefferson said, slowly.

"Yes?"

"Just shut up." 

Alex snorted, taking another sip of hot coffee without even flinching. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me. Or talk smack about my  _amazing_  financial plan."

"I don't know." Jefferson mused. "I  _have_  tried to kill you."

"Really? Do you carry deadly venom around with you?"

"Yes. For this exact opportunity, too. I poisoned one of our cups but I've forgotten which one."

"At the rate this conversation is going, Thomas, I hope it's mine." Alex said seriously, and was inwardly pleased when Jefferson's lips quirked up.

"So, when did we start going out?"

"I don't know. A month ago?"

"First date?"

"Laser tag." Alex answers, just to see exasperation flick across Jefferson's eyes.

"Does it  _look_  like I'd play laser tag?"

"It's more likely than you going out with me." Alex replied, not noticing Jefferson tensed slightly. "What about paintball?"

" _No_. Something normal, like eating out, or-"

"Coffee? Going to a restaurant feels more like a third date thing."

" _Coffee_. How romantic."

"Fuck off, Jefferson, if I could replace my bloodstream with this, I would."

"You... Have a problem."

"I have many problems. Coffee isn't one of them."

"Okay then, not a problem, a fetish." Jefferson quipped, and Alex didn't respond, merely raising his cup in mock salute. He responded to the unimpressed look he was given by taking an overly animated sip of his drink.

"How can you drink that?" Jefferson asked, grimacing.

"We don't all want liquidised pretention, Thomas. You're going to have an amazing sugar crash and I want to be there to watch it." Alex mused, casting the offending cup a conspicuous glance.

"Fuck off. You had five caffeine shots.  _Five_. I am genuinely worried about your health."

"Aw, it's sweet to know that you care." Alex replied coyly, batting his eyelashes.

"Suck a dick." Jefferson glowered at him. Alex tried not to laugh.

"What? Like, right now?"

Jefferson sent a glower at him, choosing to sip his drink instead of replying. Alex was startled to see color rise quickly to the Virginian's face, but before he could call him out on it, Jefferson quickly diverted his attention by discussing more important dates in their relationship. They spent at least an hour sorting out details, and Jefferson parted with:

"Tomorrow, Alexander. Make sure you dress nice."

 

 

**

 

 

Despite himself, Alex was nervous.

After spending a decent three hours attempting to pick out a suitable outfit, he finally caved in and called Hercules to assist, who had quickly accepted and proceeded to merrily reminisce about his experience as a tailor whilst ransacking his way through Alex's modest collection of clothes before settling on an outfit he deemed appropriate.

Jefferson was due to arrive in half an hour, which left Alex to pace anxiously around his living room. He glanced down at his outfit, then adjusted the left sleeve because it felt slightly shorter than the right. He resisted the urge to sweep a hand through his hair.

"Alex, _mon petit_ , you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Lafayette sighed, glancing up from his phone. Alex frowned, pausing his movements, still fussing with the left sleeve.

"Not that I care or anything, but do I look okay?"

"You look great, honestly." Hercules insisted, hand over his heart. Lafayette nodded in serious agreement, his haphazard bun following him in an almost comical way. Alex nodded, biting his lip.

"Right."

He resumed pacing.

"Alex, just sit down,  _mon cher_." Lafayette gestured towards the armchair. After a few seconds of indecision, Alex carefully perched on it, decisively ignoring the way Hercules and Lafayette exchanged bemused looks.

There was a soft tapping, and Alex stood up, quickly smoothing his shirt down. The door opened, and John entered his apartment. When he saw Alex, his eyes widened.

"Wow. You look..."

Alex frowned, glancing down to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, hating the way he sounded so unsure.

"No! Definitely not." John said quickly, then cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

"It feels a bit plain." Alex muttered. The white button-down shirt was one he rarely wore, having bought it at Lafayette's insistence, so the tight collar felt stiff and unusual against his throat. He was also given a leather jacket, via courtesy of the only slightly taller but considerably broad-shouldered Hercules, and the jeans he wore felt too tight across his waist. 

"If Jefferson thinks you look plain, then he's an idiot. Moreso than usual." John replied, and Lafayette let out a small sigh of dismay. At Alex's questioning gaze, he merely shook his head.

"Thanks, John." Alex smiled brightly at his friend, who returned it, before glancing away.

"So, what's the plan?" John asked, clearing his throat again. "Do we walk behind them or something?"

"We will wait until Alex returns,  _mon cher ami_ , then we will harass - _désolé_ , we ask Alex to tell us how it went."

The door was knocked again, and this time it was unmistakably Jefferson. Ignoring the cheesy thumbs up and grin from Hercules, he approached the door, inhaling deeply, before opening it.

Jefferson looked amazing, and for a second, Alex forgot how to breathe.

He had abandoned the usual spectrum of purples to adopt a dark, midnight black blazer with a pale grey dress shirt. The shirt was tight, displaying prominent pectoral muscles. He tried not to stare, his only comfort being that Jefferson seemed equally startled by his appearance; his eyes raked up and down Alex, and Alex didn't bother hide the flush that rose to his face.

"Like what you see?" Jefferson smirked, and Alex tried not to reward that remark with a response, despite feeling his face heating up moreso.

"Shut up, Jefferson." Alex responded, refusing to admire the way Jefferson's trousers framed his thighs quite well.

"Make me." Jefferson replied, leaning in. Alex was hit with a subtle hint of cologne, and Alex definitely did not breathe in slightly deeper so it was easier to catch the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and something that was sharp and strong and distinctively masculine.

"On second thoughts." Jefferson drawled, the corners of his lips turned up in a lazy smirk, "You're too short to do anything against me."

"Fucker." Alex scowled.

" _Beloved boyfriend_  is the phrase I prefer."

"I never asked for what phrase you prefer,  _darling_."

"Darling?" Jefferson repeated, eyebrows raised. "I could live with that,  _pumpkin_."

Alex scrunched his face up.

"Call me that again and I'll stab you."

Incredibly, Jefferson  _laughed_ , a small but honest sound that Alex found he wanted to hear again. He looked at Jefferson in surprise, but the moment had passed.

"Shift, Alexander, we have a reservation to make."

 

 

**

 

 

He felt largely underdressed. Nobody appeared to be staring at him, but he still felt exposed, tugging at the sleeves of Hercules' jacket and shoulders tense. He knew that he wasn't the only one in almost-but-not-quite casual dress, evident by a small scattering across the room, and the group of rich teenagers who thought that they were _The Shit_. It felt as though eyes as sharp as knives were cutting into his very core, picking apart his life and sensing that he wasn't part of their class. The table Jefferson had reserved was tucked away in a corner, for which Alex felt immensely grateful for.

The restaurant itself was beautiful, elegant, and hosted the most painfully priced things Alex had ever seen in his life.

"Thomas." Alex began, slowly, eyes tracing up and down the menu in disbelief. "It costs ten dollars for a glass of water _. Ten. Dollars_."

"And? I'm paying, you don't need to worry." Jefferson replied, completely unfazed and oblivious to the guilt Alex had about not paying. Moments later, a waitress appeared, and they ordered (Alex picking out something relatively low priced for the place they were at), and Alex wasn't even surprised when Jefferson ordered some difficult to pronounce French delicacy.

"Steak? That's a safe choice, Alexander."

"Why risk anything? After all..." Alex paused for dramatic effect. "The stakes are high."

"Never say that again."

"A good steak pun is a medium where anything well done is rare."

"Dear god. _This_ is how I die. And I had only  _just_  gotten over my more recent headache given to me by Lee." Jefferson sighed regretfully, despite the fact his eyes were bright with silent laughter and the corners of his lips were quirked up.

"So, what's the purpose for this?" Alex asked, and Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"Apart from practice? I don't know things about you. Like, your birthday, or your favourite color, or if you can play instruments."

"I was born on the 11th of January, my favourite color is green, and I can play guitar." Alex responded, smiling slightly at the startled look he was given.

"Guitar?" Jefferson repeated.

"If you want, I can serenade you."

"You can also throw your chair across this room. Both are bad ideas."

"Hilarious." Alex said dryly.

"I try."

When the waitress reappeared, balancing two plates, Alex grinned, a plan spontaneously formulating in his mind.

"Why won't you propose to me,  _pumpkin_?" Alex asked, too loudly to be innocent, batting his eyelashes at the priceless expression that was sent to him. The waitress drastically slowed down her actions, obviously intent on hearing the answer. Unfortunately, the shock lasted a few milliseconds, and he recovered quickly.

"Because,  _pet_ , you slept with my cousin."

 _Damn it_ , that was a  _good_  reply.

"What?" Alex blurted out, trying to stop the surprised laughter bubbling up, "The only - reason I did that is because - you couldn't _satisfy_ my - my  _needs_." The effect was completely broken by the fact that he was shaking with laughter.

"I won that round." Thomas smirked as soon as the waitress left, leaning back and crossing his arms. The conversation afterwards flowed easily, with Thomas asking more questions (what languages can you speak? what is your favourite flower? why do you think your stupid ass financial plan is better than mine?) and Alex found himself relaxing and he managed not to hurl any crockery at Thomas's head when he asked the last question.

In turn, he learned that Thomas could speak five different languages, preferred winter over any of the seasons and surprisingly, his favourite color was blue, not some heinous-bordering-criminal shade of magenta. Apart from the occasional tease, Thomas seemed to be on his best behaviour, a feat that Alex was impressed with. 

When the meals were finished and paid for, Alex was further surprised with the fact that Thomas walked him home afterwards. The conversation was easy going, and Alex found himself leaning into Thomas, nudging him with his shoulder or giving a light push if he said something particularly outrageous.

He decided not to read too deeply into that.

The walk was over too quickly, and Alex ignored to the feeling of disappointment that followed. They stood outside his apartment.

"Goodnight, Alexander." Thomas smiled, and gave him a soft, _tender_ look Alex had never seen before. It made his chest clench uneasily, and gave him the odd urge to wrap his arms around Thomas's shoulders and just _stay_ like that.

"Goodnight." Alex replied, smiling softly in return. "Oh, and Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Alex."

"Alex." Thomas smiled slightly wider, and Alex resisted the urge to duck his head because Thomas's smile was  _very_  attractive. Alex found his gaze drawn to Thomas's lips, thoughts of how they would feel or what they would taste like leapt unbidden. He glanced up at Thomas's eyes, flushing when he noticed the knowing quirk of an eyebrow.

Before his mind could think of suitable reasons to object, his hands gripped onto broad shoulders. Thomas moved slightly closer, hands steady around Alex's waist, and the heat from his hands almost burned his skin. He leaned forward slightly, hands moving from shoulders to Thomas's neck, deciding to enjoy a brief moment of insanity, because as long as Thomas was with him, he could pretend that it wasn't just fake. That they were actually-

He cut off that train of thought before it ended because he couldn't finish it. Not when it's implications were so dangerous for him.

Distantly, he was aware of a door opening.

"-be here soon, _cher_ , so what's - _oh_."

Alex startled, body tensing as he heard the voice, trying to ignore the comforting weight still his hips. John's eyes cut into him, barely spearing a glance towards Thomas.

"Have a nice night." Thomas's breath ghosted over Alex's lips, darkened eyes flicking between Lafayette and John, before lingering on Alex. With a few seconds of pause, Thomas turned to leave, hand brushing against his shoulder as he went.

There was a pause. 

"Let's go inside." Lafayette finally said, shuffling his weight. Without a word, John stared at Alex, wide-eyed, and followed Lafayette into the apartment. Alex took in the orange hue that the sun cast onto his floor and walls. Which meant he was with Thomas for longer than expected, and he didn't even care.

"What was that?" John asked, voice sharp but low. Hercules was splayed out on the couch, snoring softly, and cartons of takeout were strewn over his table.

"John, please-" Lafayette immediately responded.

"No, Laf, stay out of this." John snapped, causing Alex's eyebrows to shoot up. It was rare for anyone to snap at Lafayette, and warning bells chimed loudly in Alex's head.

"I was with Thomas." Alex began slowly, not noticing the way John flinched. "We went out. It was surprisingly nice."

"Of course it was. It's always  _him_ , isn't it." John sighed, voice shaking and full of contempt. It was a tone Alex had never heard from him.

" _Dieu_..." Lafayette sighed, shaking his head in a rueful manner, before joining Hercules on the couch, feet neatly tucked under him.

"What?" Alex asked, glancing between Lafayette and John, feeling as though he was missing something obvious. "John, talk to me, this isn't like you."

"Even when you ' _hated_ ' him, you spent _too much_ of your time obsessing over what to say to him. I really shouldn't be surprised, but hell, I've always been surprised when it comes to _you_. What is there to say to you? I shouldn't have to say anything to you, Alex! You and Jefferson are  _enemies_ -"

"Thomas is  _sweet_ , John. He isn't my  _enemy-_ "

"No.  _Thomas Jefferson_ is not sweet, Alex, have you gone mad? If you think he's sweet, then you're blind."

"Blind?" Alex repeated, hurt, staring blankly at John, who threw his hands up in frustration.

"Yes,  _blind_. You don't even know, do you?" He said the question slowly, pronouncing the words as though they were being recited off of a script Alex was not given. "You don't even know how-" John cut himself off, shaking his head in dismay, eyebrows furrowed and eyes sparkling. Alex frowned, _wanting_ to understand.

"Know what? John, what are you on about?" He asked, voice careful.

"You don't even know." John said, incredulous, shaking his head. "You don't even  _know_  and yet you just-"

"John-"

"--go ahead and-"

" _John_ -"

"-fall in love with Thomas  _fucking_  Jefferson!"

The world seemed to stop. His heart seemed to leap into his throat and he stayed very still, rooted to the ground in an iron-like grasp. The stunned silence rung loudly in his ears.

"What?"

"You didn't even notice falling in love with him, did you?" John asked, voice suddenly softened. Mutely, Alex shook his head, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was denying.

"I'm not-"

"You are, Alex. You really are."

With these words he left, and Alex was given the feeling as though he had missed another thing that was obvious.

 

 

**

 

 

 _"You are, Alex. You really are_."

John's words still echoed loudly in his mind. 

Alex sighed. The idea was ridiculous. Alex couldn't fathom how John had come up with that conclusion, but after glancing at Lafayette to explain, he was rewarded with a sad smile and a " _je suis désolé, but you must work it out yourself, cher_."

Sure, Alex could admit that Thomas was handsome, and strongly so: that, in itself, was ambiguous enough. Even John had pointed out the Virginian's more obvious appeal, and if Alex privately thought that Thomas's small, almost secretive smiles were beautiful, or the way he laughed was enough to make Alex laugh with him, it didn't mean anything.

Even if Alex did think that Thomas had a surprisingly nice turn of phrase, that he wasn't always abrasive (a fact which startled him at first), that Thomas could actually make Alex smile and would be fun to have around, it didn't mean that he  _loved_  him. Even _if_ he wanted to kiss him. It didn't mean anything. Alex would have to be blind not to notice how attractive he was - but now Thomas had a personality to match.

" _You are, Alex_."

Alex couldn't be in love with Thomas. He just - couldn't. This was  _Thomas Jefferson_ , for  _fuck's sake_. This was the man that irritated him like nobody else could, the man who could frustrate him in seconds easier than breathing air.

The man that Alex already found himself missing, that Alex wanted to spend his time with and wake up besides in the mornings.

" _You really are_."

 

 

**

 

 

He was in love.

With a man who, if not detested, then disliked him, but certainly didn't - _couldn't_ \- love him.

Alex was fine, he really was. He just wanted a few minutes to clear his mind a little.

 

 

**

 

 

The next day, Alex wasn't mildly surprised that Thomas had decided to encroach in his apartment. When the door was knocked, he merely sighed, pausing the movie that his damned subconscious chose (The Notebook, because his lovelife was shit, his current lack of work was shit and the universe is a fucking asshole, but also shit) to open it.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, sounding far more worn out than he intended to. Thomas blinked at him, and Alex resisted the urge to squirm under his attentive gaze.

"Can I come inside?" He finally said, voice slightly tinted with - worry?

"Fine." Alex said, in a tone that he _hates_ using, especially on Thomas, but can't seem to stop. He stepped asides to allow him to enter. "What do you want to say?"

Thomas quirked an eyebrow.

"May I enquire as to whom pissed in your Cheerios?" Thomas asked. Alex spluttered indignantly.

" _Who pissed_ _in my Cheerios_?" He repeated, indignant. "Are you British now?"

"Yes." Thomas replied, completely serious. "I'm a British spy. I communicate with my people by using cereal brands."

The entire idea was ridiculous, and the idea of Thomas, who looked _completely_ earnest, decked out in spy gear had Alex giggling slightly. The giggles turned into full-blown laughter when Thomas looked  _very_  insulted, completing the look by clutching at his heart.

"Jesus, Thomas." He laughed, shaking his head, dark mood already passed. He resumed play on his laptop, tucking his feet under him.

"What're you watching?" Thomas asked, hovering besides him.

"The Notebook."

"Romantic." Thomas responded dryly.

"Yep, that's me. Alexander Romantic Hamilton."

"I was thinking more 'Alexander Royal Pain Hamilton', or maybe, 'Alexander _Damn_ ilton'."

"Shut up, Thomas, I'm trying to watch this."

Thomas gave a put-on sigh, settling besides him and crossing his legs. "You know-" He began with a slight grin.

"Hush."

He was halfway through the second movie when Alex began to notice the fact that Thomas's breathing had slowed down significantly, and his snarky comments about how creepy the main protagonist was being had halted to a complete stop. A glance at the time on his laptop showed that it was ten in the afternoon.

"Thomas?"

No reply.

"My financial plan is better than yours."

Silence, apart from the sound of the movie playing, and the insistant whir of his laptop. Alex sighed. Thomas had fallen asleep, and Alex was too nice and too tired to wake him up. When he was sleeping, Thomas looked younger, the frown that he often wore smoothened out and completely relaxed.

His curls were splayed against a cushion, and Alex wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

It wasn't his place to find out, so he clenched his fist, and with one last lingering glance, Alex resumed watching the movie.

He didn't even notice when he, too, fell asleep.

 

 

**

 

 

Alex woke up relatively early, if the golden hue his window allowed was anything to go by. He didn't want to move. He was relaxed, warm, and perfectly content to stay still. An arm was draped protectively across his chest, legs tangled with someone else's - on further reflection, Thomas's, and that fact didn't panic him as much as it should have. He could feel the calming, steady thump of his heartbeat and, even though he was bewildered as to how he got into this position, he allowed himself to relax slightly. 

"You're awake." Thomas mumbled sleepily into his hair.

"No I'm not. You're hallucinating."

"Again? I guess that's what I get for trying to drug you."

Alex huffed. He knew he had to get up, but it wouldn't be much of a task to fall back asleep, especially with Thomas's arm over his chest, a comfortable weight that was keeping him warm. It would be so, scarily easy to burrow closer into Thomas's warmth and breathe in his intoxicating scent. That thought, however, brought back memories of John's words and his _own_ revelation, so he wriggled out of Thomas's comforting grip, grieving the loss of heat as he did.

"What was up with you yesterday?" Thomas asked, refusing to move from the couch. He had closed his eyes and was, wearing a small frown that Alex wanted to kiss away.

Alex both mentally and physically slapped himself.

At this, Thomas opened one eye, and Alex reminded himself that he had been asked a question.

"Oh, nothing." Alex said blithely. "My best friend hates me, but that's okay."

"Want to talk about it?" Thomas frowned, sitting up.

"Not in the slightest. I'd prefer forgetting it, or procrastinating it at the very least." At Thomas's unimpressed look, Alex rolled his eyes. "Why did you come over?"

"Apart from the pleasure of your company?" Thomas smiled winningly at him, and completed the look with a wink.

"Ha, ha." Alex retorted, turning his back on Thomas to fetch two mugs from his kitchenette. He leaned up to retrieve the bag of instant coffee, only to find that it had magically found its way up to the higher shelf. Alex guessed Lafayette was behind that.

"The party is later today."

Alex paused from his attempt at getting the coffee, turning around to face Thomas.

"Oh shit."

"Indeed." Thomas smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "If you want to back out-"

"Like hell I am. You're going to suffer the before-social-events talk with me." Alex snorted. After another failed attempt at reaching the bag, he sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Coffee." Alex huffed after another failed attempt, fingers barely brushing across the bag. He exhaled dramatically again. And again, when he felt that his point wasn't made enough.

"That's actually adorable."

"What, coffee? I mean, I don't disagree, but-"

" _You_. You're  _adorable_. You need a  _chair_  to reach the coffee in your own home."

"It's not my own home anymore." Alex deadpanned. "A tall Frenchman has infiltrated it."

"Ah, of course. Why didn't I guess that in the first place?"

"Probably because you don't have a tall Frenchman."

"Where do I buy one, then?"

"Say that to Hercules. I  _dare_  you."

"I'd rather not." Thomas made a face, shuddering dramatically.

"I can't be bothered to drag a chair."

"Ha! You're short."

"Fuck off." Alex scowled, but there was no real heat behind his words. He resorted to jumping and trying to swat the bag off the higher shelf, his shirt riding up every so often, much to his annoyance. He startled when he felt Thomas approach him from behind, arms easily reaching over Alex's head.

"We can't  _all_  have giraffe limbs, showoff." Alex huffed, and was surprised when he felt a soft tremor behind him. Thomas was  _laughing_.

"You're the perfect height to lean on." Alex couldn't see Thomas's expression, but he could hear the warm smile that was undoubtedly there, and, to make his point, Thomas draped an arm on Alex's shoulder.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. If you're not careful, you'll make me blush." Alex retorted, adding two teaspoons of coffee grains to the cups.

"You done with the coffee?"

"Sure."

Thomas leaned over him, grabbed the coffee bag, and, to Alex's dismay, shock and horror, put it at the very top of the cabinet.

" _You_ -!" Alex gasped at Thomas's quickly retreating form. "You're pure  _evil_."

"I try." He grinned, laughing when Alex reached out to swat his arm (and missed).

 

 

**

 

 

"Before we go to the office party,  _mon chers_ , we go through  _The Rules_." Lafayette announced. "When is Thomas coming?" 

"In a few minutes."

"Then we wait."

"You know, Laf." Alex began, because half-protests were part of the preparation ritual as much as the Rules were. "We're all over the age of eighteen-"

" _Non_. Whist you are under _my roof_ -"

 "It's my apartment!"

" _Metaphorical_  roof, Alex."

The door was knocked and Alex lunged for it, dragging a startled Thomas in with him. Hand still gripping Thomas's arm, Alex whispered:

"Save me, Thomas. I don't know these people."

"What?" Thomas asked, even when he was being used as a human shield.

"Alexander Bartholomew Hamilton! You will not hide behind your boyfriend, and you _will_ respect your elders!"

"You're the same age as I am!"

"Then you're old enough to listen to  _The Rules_."

"I always listen to The Rules." Alex said indignantly.

"Sure, you listen, but you never comply with  _The Rules_."

"The rules." Thomas repeated, looking blankly at Lafayette.

"Don't ask." Alex warned. Of course, Thomas completely ignored him.

"What are-"

"Don't!"

"-the rules?"

" _Damn_  it."

"Excellent question, Thomas. As the designated driver, I have the authority to bestow _The Rules_."

"Quickly!" Alex hissed. "You distract them. I'll jump out the window. We'll meet up at the party."

" _The Rules_  are as follows; I get all the keys for twenty four hours unless you are deemed sober. At one in the morning precisely,  _Alexander_ , we all meet up by the car unless you've arranged a different way home, and if you do that, you have to tell me. Unless you want  _The Consequences_."

Thomas looked thoroughly intrigued by The Consequences.

"Don't you dare." Alex warned, shooting Thomas a threatening glare.

"So _small_ , yet so  _angry_." Thomas grinned, ignoring the smouldering glare he was rewarded with.

"You don't want to know what  _The Consequences_ are." Hercules's grim warning caused Lafayette to snort.

"It means you're on waffle duty for a week."

"What's-"

"No!" Alex yelled and quickly leaned up to cover Thomas's mouth with his hand. Thomas merely quirked an eyebrow, and that was the only warning Alex received before he was lifted, carried across the room and dumped in an undignified heap on the couch. Alex yelled in surprise, because _goddamn_ , Thomas was _strong_. He swatted Thomas's arm in frustration.

"Before you two get into a fight, I'll need your keys." Hercules said, holding out his hand expectantly. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Mom! I'll be fine."

"Keys. Now." Hercules demanded, and Alex complied with a put on sigh.

"Where's John?"

"He went with Eliza and Maria. Now, who is ready to party?"

"Herc. This is an  _office_  party."

" _Party!_ "

 

 

**

 

 

The car ride was painful - no, _agonizing_ \- because Lafayette just _had_ to discover Thomas could speak fluent French.

"Just slow the car down a bit, Herc. I'll jump out the window." Alex said over Lafayette's excited babbling. Hercules didn't slow down, but he made empathetic eye contact with Alex in the rear view mirror.

" _Donc, tu sors avec mon fils."_ Lafayette mused after a long period of quiet, looking vaguely threatening and, worryingly, Alex had _no fucking idea_ what any of that meant. Thomas smiled softly, and Alex was even more alarmed.

" _Sorte de_."

" _Vous deux êtes comme un vieux couple marié_." Lafayette grinned, awkwardly turning to face Thomas from the front seat. Alex leaned forward in his seat to touch Hercules's shoulder.

"Herc. Why aren't you alarmed? They could be planning our deaths and we'd have _no idea._ "

"They haven't said either of our names yet." Hercules whispered back, and Alex relaxed.

" _C'est... compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être mon petit ami."_ Thomas replied and his tone was oddly despondent. Frowning slightly, Alex touched the back his hand, giving Thomas the universal 'you-seem-sad-and-I'm-worried-because-a-Frenchman-appears-to-be-interrogating-you' look. 

" _Oui, compliqué_. _C'est connerie._ " Lafayette snorted, rolling his eyes. Alex flushed, knowing that he had somehow contributed to that speculative comment, but when Thomas turned his hand to face palm-up, lacing their fingers together, Alex definitely didn't pull away. Hercules sent him a pleased, knowing look in the rear view mirror, and Alex gave him his deadliest glower, even if his chest was doing flips.

When they had to enter the doors to the office, Alex's empty hand felt oddly cold.

 

 

**

 

 

"Thomas Jefferson, you have a lot of explaining to do." James Madison announced, eyes narrowed. Upon arrival, Hercules and Lafayette had disappeared into a large cluster of people. The office was half full, but Washington, John and the Schuyler sisters were nowhere to be seen. Thomas shifted his weight.

"Good evening, dearest and oldest friend. Nice weather we're having. Have you had a pleasant day?"

"Shove that _far_ up your arse, Thomas."

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that, James."

"Don't worry, Hamilton. At the end of this, you'll still have your _boyfriend_."

"Ah." Thomas said. "So. You've heard."

"Yes, Thomas." Madison scowled. "I've _heard_."

" _Ooh_ , he's pissed." Thomas whispered, wide-eyed, glancing at Alex for some type of support. Alex, being the ever loving boyfriend he was, chose to give none whatsoever, and smiled blithely at the mock irate glare he received. Madison glared.

"Obviously. Explain.  _Now_."

Thomas gave Alex a final, rueful look before abandoning him, Madison following close behind, which left Alex completely on his own. Unfortunately, it also meant Alex was left open to be approached by Aaron Burr.

"Hello." Burr approached him, and Alex accidentally made eye contact, which meant it was too late to pretend that Alex didn't hear him.

"Hello." He responded.

"James seemed rather vexed." Burr said, waiting on Alex to elaborate. Alex waited until Burr had taken a sip of his drink for dramatic effect.

"Probably because he heard that I date Thomas." He mused.

The response was instantaneous.

" _You go out with who_?" Burr spluttered, coughing, eyes comically wide and brows furrowed. Still heaving slightly, he put down his glass on a nearby surface. Alex couldn't help the small snort of laughter at how suddenly animated and not-Burr-like he was acting.

"Thomas."

"Thomas... Jones? Smith? Edison?" Burr offered, and there was an air of desperation around him. Alex grinned.

" _Jefferson_."

"Sweet Jesus." He whispered, eyes cast to the ceiling, and for a second, Alex genuinely believed he had finally broken Burr. 

"Do you want to sit down? Want me to call an ambulance? Are you going into shock? Oh, I could get Peggy! She's trained to be a doctor, you know. I wonder why she never pursued that career. She would've been excellent, she's good with kids. Wait, do you want some water? I heard that's good if you're-"

" _Alexander._  Please... Talk less."

"Smile more." Alex finished, rolling his eyes, before sending Burr a wide, fake grin. Burr snorted, and Alex once again observed how non-robotic he was acting.

"Next time you want to smile, actually  _smile_ , don't make it look like you're in agonizing pain." 

"I can give you no promises, especially if I have to put up with  _Lee_." Alex sighed, shaking his head. Burr gave a noncommittal shrug, before raising his wine glass.

"Anyway. I wish you...  _two_  the best of luck."

"Thanks." Alex replied. "You too."

Five minutes later, and Alex was bored out of his mind. Hercules and Lafayette were in a less crowded area, slow dancing despite the music being more pop than dancing. For a split second, he eyed up the corridor he knew lead to his office, before shaking his head. If he were caught, Washington would give him the I'm-not-angry-just-disappointed look, not to mention Thomas would laugh his ass off.

He could always go and bother Thomas. Or Burr, but Alex was afraid that Burr might actually hyperventilate and he'd have to deal with a less-than-impressed John, who had an odd soft spot for Burr. He decided to hunt down his boyfriend.

A downside to being only slightly smaller than average was the fact that he often wasn't able to see over people's shoulders, so it was difficult to find where other people were. Without hesitation, he located a vacant chair to stand on. Finally, from his vantage point, he was able to pick out Thomas, who was opposite the room, and appeared to be in a heated debate with Madison. Well, Madison appeared to be pissed and Thomas was awkwardly trying to calm him.

Awkwardly, he shuffled his way across a steady sea of people, and was able to survive his journey across the office room.

"Hey." Alex touched Thomas's arm gently to get his attention. Madison raised an eyebrow, giving Thomas a significant look, but when Thomas ignored him, he rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up.

"Hey." Thomas replied.

"Where's our target?"

"There."

"Wow! That was so precise, Thomas! I'm amazed!"

Thomas rolled his eyes and pointed him out. Lankley was gangly, balding, middle-aged and looked as though he was about to be punched in the face by a most decisively not amused Angelica Schuyler.

"Angelica looks like she's making a bid for freedom." Alex mused, observing the way she consistently glanced over her shoulder.

"Knowing Lankley, she is." Thomas sighed. "I should help."

"You? Help  _Angelica_? I thought you were scared of her."

"Scared of her? No way."

Alex coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like  _'liar'_. Thomas rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Alex's sophisticated response.

"Eliza was looking for you."

"You two talked?” Alex asked, surprised. Eliza and Thomas weren't on hostile terms, but other than the occasional polite nod and stiff 'hello' that came with passing an associate in a hallway, the two had nothing much to discuss.

“No, we’ve perfected telepathy.” Thomas deadpanned.

"Hysterical."

"Thanks. I'm here all week."

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm." Alex rolled his eyes. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"The pleasure was mine, captain obvious."

"Never the less, general git."

"The argument stands, chief-"

"Stop! _Please_ stop." Madison interrupted, pinching his brow and looking like he was in immense pain. "Thomas. Please go and save Angelica. Or, more accurately, Angelica's job, before she kills him."

"Right."

"Eliza was with Maria, down by the refreshments."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Hamilton?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurt Thomas and I will _kill_  you."

"I wasn't... Going to." Alex said slowly, trailing off when Madison sent him a silencing glare. Without a word, he slowly backed away, retreating the the corner where the refreshments usually were. As soon as he turned around, Eliza hugged him. 

"I heard! I swear, you two were so obvious!" She laughed, then grabbed hold of Maria's hand. Maria grinned at him, swinging Eliza's arm slightly. Alex grinned back, pleased that they'd finally gotten past the tension and rather painfully blatant flirting from Maria.

"Us two?"

"You and Thomas. It was almost painful to watch you dance around eachother." Maria shrugged, ignoring the irony of her comment. "Wrecked hell on my libido." She added, winking at Eliza when her face heated up.

"What? What do you mean _, dance around eachother_?"

They exchanged significant looks.

"Eliza?" Alex tried, hoping she would have mercy, knowing full well that he wouldn't get any answers from Maria. There was a slight shake of Maria's head, and Eliza flashed him a blinding grin.

"Oh, nothing. Girl stuff." Eliza ammemded, because sometimes Eliza was evil, and Alex knew there would be no useful response.

"Alexander, darling. It looks like  _Thomas_  needs rescuing." Maria smiled, nodding towards the area Alex just left. True to his word, Thomas had attempted to rescue Angelica's job, only to be seemingly roped into an equally frustrating conversation himself.

"Right. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you didn't even message me about you and Thomas. We will have words, Alexander.  _Lots of words_."

Alex swallowed nervously, suddenly finding a fascinating thing on the floor that demanded all of his attention immediately. His mind was left reeling as to how Eliza went from very innocent to very threatening so quickly. 

"Right. I'll just - go. Now." Alex said awkwardly, backing away from the matching looks of amusement he was being given to join his boyfriend.

 _Fake_  boyfriend.

Thomas, noticing Alex's arrival, gave him a warm smile, which Alex returned. Angelica, however, did not notice him, as she was busy trying to incinerate Lankley with her eyes.

"This is my partner, Alex." Thomas introduced carefully, pausing briefly when Angelica's gaze was sharply redirected at him. "Alex, this is Isaac Lankley."

"Alex. Alex. Alex _?_   _Alex_  is a  _man?_ "

"Indeed." Thomas said dryly.

"You are  _involved_  with a  _man_." Lankley said slowly.

" _What_?" Angelica demanded. She shot Alex a fierce glare, and Alex could tell that he would be having  _lots of words_  with both Angelica and Eliza. And, after Peggy undoubtedly found out, he would probably have lots of words with three of the Schuyler sisters. Maybe Eliza's father - Philip Schuyler - could join in to have  _words_  with Alex. It could be seen as a fun family bonding exercise. 

"Yep." Alex said, and valiantly tried not to squirm under the raw power of Angelica's glower.

"Well I'll be damned." Lankley hummed calmly, with the same light tone one might have whilst discussing the nice weather they were having. Lankley was looking directly at Thomas, and, taking a sip of a half empty wine glass, he spoke five words. " _Thomas Jefferson_  is a fag."

It took a few seconds for his words to register.

When they did, Alex's blood turned into ice. He stared blankly at the man in front of him. Then, suddenly, blood rushed to his ears and he couldn't hear anything, only a faint buzzing sound. His throat was tight, even if his breath was slow and precise, and his jaw tightened so strongly he felt that his jaw could snap, and he didn't care.

He didn't notice the fact that his fists were clenched until Thomas subtly grabbed onto his hand and threaded Alex's fingers with his own - holding him back.

He forced his jaw to relax, instead focusing on the slight callousness of Thomas's palm, on the gentle comfort Thomas had given him.

"Excuse me?" Angelica asked, voice deceptively calm but so unmistakably cool it  _almost_  made Alex want to throw his hands up and carefully back away.

"You heard me." Lankley replied indifferently, sipping his wine, not even slightly phased by the sharp change in atmosphere. Angelica blinked. Then blinked again. She glanced at Alex, who had enough sense to slowly shake his head. She blinked, looking severely put out, before facing Lankley with a cutting edge to her eyes.

"God have mercy on you. Nobody else will." Angelica said, voice a low growl, before she shouldered past him. Thomas's grip on his hand tightened slightly, and Alex got the message:  _brace yourself_.

"Since when did you decide to be a reprobate?" Lankley asked, glancing conspicuously at their entwined hands.

"Last Wednesday. Nothing ever happens on Wednesdays, so I decided to shake things up a bit." Thomas deadpanned, looking completely serious, and Alex choked slightly on his barely concealed laughter. Lankley gave a derisive snort, waving his spare hand dismissively and, distantly, Alex was aware that Lankley had had enough wine to loosen his tongue.

"Where did you pick this guy up, anyway? A dating site?"

"Work." Alex said, when it became obvious Thomas wasn't going to answer. "I used to work with him before he changed office."

"You said your name was Alex, right?  _Alex_. That does ring a bell. Wait. Surely - no... You're  _Alexander Hamilton_ , that immigrant - Washington's boy. Holy  _shit_. How many other degenerates are stowed away here? First James Madison,  _then_  Elizabeth Schuyler."

"Welcome to the queer club. We have jackets." Alex said. Thomas's lips quirked upwards. Lankley, however, made a small strangled sound.

"This office is out of order. First, homosexuals are allowed to  _mingle_  instead of repent. Then there was the whole issue with that gender confused man, Michael-"

" _Peggy_." Thomas and Alex corrected together, without hesitation.

"-Schuyler. He's already had surgery, so it's too late to save him. Weak, that man."

" _She_  doesn't  _need_  saving, and she could beat you in a fight any day." Alex responded immediately because although Peggy was undoubtedly softer and more cautious out of the three Schuyler sisters, but she was known for taking _no shit whatsoever_ , and she was still a  _Schuyler_. Based on that fact alone, Alex would sooner fight against a bear. Blindfolded.

"Ha! Doubtful. This office is no place for any reprobates. We're better off without you. You might as well quit, before you're fired."

"If every vaguely queer person in the office were to quit, you would loose at least three quarters here." Thomas mused, ignoring the trepidation that filtered openly across Lankley's round face. "Good luck picking us all out. We're  _everywhere_." Thomas whispered the last word with his signature smirk.

"Disgusting fags." Lankley spat, shaking his head. He took another long sip from his glass, hand slightly quaking.

"You could call us that." Alex began, slowly. "Or, you could call us who we really are. Which, by the way, falls under the category of  _normal_ _people_."

"Normal people aren't spawn of the devil." Another sip of wine, and Alex vehemently wished he'd choke. "Just fags and reprobates."

"Spawn of the devil?" Thomas repeated, slightly amused.

"Vile sinners. All of you are going to suffer in hell. You know, I was surprised with you being a fag. Not with Madison, though. That pathetic thing was always destined to end up in hell."

"You would do well to silence yourself, Lankley." Thomas gritted out.

"Or what, Jefferson? Going to set your boyfriend on me?"

At this, Thomas pulled away from Alex's grip and slid his hand across his waist in an almost solicitous way. It was as though Thomas was reassuring himself Alex was still there.

"I could have you fired, Thomas. You know that, right? One little letter to your father and you'll be brought to heel like the dog you are."

"Do  _not_  insult my boyfriend." Alex growled, and Lankley laughed. It was not a pleasant sound.

"What about you, though? You're an  _immigrant_. No one will miss you when you're deported. Hell, I could ask them to speed up a little, nudge them in your direction." Lankley continued, words unsophisticated and slurred into eachother but still painfully translatable.

 _"Someone get Washington_." Someone hissed, someone who sounded vaguely like Burr, of all people, but Alex was busy glaring at Lankley to check.

"Go back to your country. You don't belong here."

"Alex belongs with me." Thomas stated coldly, arm around Alex's waist tightening. 

"Alex is an immigrant. Immigrants steal our jobs-"

"You're actually an  _idiot_ -"

"-so an  _actual_  American can take your job, so when I have you fired-"

"Lankley, you cannot threaten one of my employees." A smooth, low voice interrupted. Lankley froze, eyes going comically wide.

"George." Lankley smiled, all teeth. George Washington, however, did not smile back. 

"Isaac. I'm sure you are aware of the terms of your hiring. Regardless of whom your brother might be, you are unable to threaten my employee with his job."

"Let's talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. Close the door on your way out."

 

 

**

 

 

After the final seven words George Washington had uttered, and Lankley had closed - or slammed - the door on his way out, there was something close to pandemonium.

"Alex, are you okay?" Thomas asked, leaning next to his ear in order to be heard over Angelica's rather expansive and crude range of insults. His breath was hot against Alex's neck. Alex bit his lip, trying not to shiver as he gave a small nod of confirmation.

"Good. I'd hate to leave the celebrations to throttle him because he made my boyfriend cry."

Alex laughed and was about to respond before Angelica rushed up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the crowd. Sending an apologetic look to Thomas, he allowed himself to be dragged to a quieter corner.

"What a dick!" Angelica exclaimed, shaking her head in delight that she couldn't be bothered to conceal. "He's finally gone, the bastard."

"I'm sure you didn't drag me into a secluded corner to swear about Lankley for a bit."

"Oh! Right." Angelica laughed, smiling widely. "I approve."

"What?"

"Of Jefferson. I might not like the smug bastard, but he calmed you down in _seconds_.  _Nobody_  can do that."

"Angelica, Thomas and I aren't actually-"

"I'm sure Eliza and Peggy approve, too. Which means he has the Schuyler Sister Seal of Satisfaction."

"The...  _what_?"

Angelica rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. "Not the point. Jefferson is right for you, and I want you to know that I support it, and I'm happy for you."

"Even if his financial plan is bullshit?"

" _Especially_  if his financial plan is bullshit. You need someone to debate with, Alex, and Jefferson keeps you on your feet. He's good for you."

There was a pause, and Angelica regarded him carefully.

"Tell Jefferson any of this and you'll wake up with blue eyebrows."

 

 

**

 

 

After his impromptu talk with Angelica, Alex returned to the center of the party, which, after the firing of Lankley, was in full swing. It also meant that alcohol was practically being inhaled like air, and due to the flailing limbs of his intoxicated co-workers, he was unable to find his idiot of a boyfriend.

Alex revised that sentence.

Wasn't a fake boyfriend still technically a boyfriend?

His side of the bargain was completed, which meant that, until Thomas finished his promise, Alex would still be his fake boyfriend. He was hit with the childish idea of hiding his financial plan so the deal they made was never fulfilled and remain in the strange but comfortable not-relationship they had developed together.

He scoffed, because, despite what Thomas thought, Alex  _was_  able to recognise when he sounded fucking ridiculous. Pathetically lonely, too.

"Do you know where Thomas is?" Alex asked a tired-looking Burr, who sighed, shaking his head and looking exhaustedly sober. _Designated driver, then_.

"You'd best check with James. He's by the exits, last time I checked. Thomas is either with him, or with Washington."

"Madison, have you - oh."

"Please, Hamilton. Help me." Madison lamented. He looked genuinely anguished, and Alex briefly wondered if he and Thomas would start an acting troupe - maybe Lafayette could join, too. Burr could make cameos.

Thomas was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking completely relaxed; his eyes were closed, head tilted back and baring a rather kissable his neck.

Alex pretended he did not just think that.

"Thomas?" Alex asked. Thomas frowned, blinking up at him, before he grinned.

"Alex! James, where'd you find him?"

"How the hell did you get drunk so quickly? I was literally gone for half an hour, at most."

Madison sent Alex a pained, pleading look.

" _Fine_ , I'll look after him." Alex finally said. He decided to sit besides Thomas, legs extended out in front of him and hands resting on the opposite arm.

"Thank  _god_." Madison sighed. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Positive." Alex assured, and, at this, Madison nodded, before disappearing into a crowd of people.

"You're so pretty, Alex Hamilton. You- you're a  _hamsome_  man." Thomas smiled, dark eyes glittering as he leaned into Alex's space. Alex tried to scowl as he swatted Thomas's hands away when they reached for his hair, but he couldn't help the slight grin forming on his face.

" _Ham_ some?" He repeated, bemused. 

"Very much so." Thomas nodded seriously.

"Well, this  _hamsome_  man is going to have to retrieve his car keys off of his designated mom friend."

"You'll come back, though?" Thomas asked, sounding inexplicably nervous, and something in Alex's chest constricted at the display of vulnerability.

"I'll always come back." Alex promised, smiling at the grin he was rewarded with from Thomas. After checking the time (11:53 pm), he stood on a vacant chair and was able to see Hercules and Lafayette besides a printer, giggling at something Alex decided not to ask about.

"Herc, have you got my keys?"

"Depends. Are you sober?"

"Painfully so."

"Walk in a line." Hercules shrugged. Alex rolled his eyes, but complied. Hercules raised an eyebrow, giving Alex a soft nudge and nodding when Alex didn't move.

"Then yes, I have got your keys. And now you have them."

"Thanks, mom. Stay safe."

Alex was halfway across the floor when he was ambushed by a very exhausted looking Burr, who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Please. Tell him to stop." Burr whispered, eyes wild. Alex blinked slowly.

"Tell who? What?"

"John! He keeps on making puns out of my name, Alexander! He won't stop!"

"Jesus, Burr, calm down, it isn't that bad."

"You don't know, Alexander. You don't know." As if on cue, John stumbled his way over, throwing an arm over Burr's shoulders. Burr physically ducked downwards from the force.

"Hey, Burr-bee!" John giggled, slurring strongly, leaning heavily on a dismayed Burr.

"John?" Alex asked, eyes wide. John gasped dramatically, briefly releasing Burr from his grasp.

"Alex! You - you're here! Hello, Alex!" John grinned, stumbling where he stood. Alex cringed.

"Holy shit. How drunk are you?"

"Tiny bit." John gestured with his hands to show what tiny was, and barely noticed Burr slipping away.

"Tiny? You can barely stand."

"Yep." John laughed, taking a long sip of whatever drink he had in a flask. There was a pause.

"Hey, Alex."

"What?"

John gave a small giggle, and that was the only warning Alex received.

Lips found his own and he was startled into staying still. John tasted of strong whiskey, a taste which Alex found unpleasant. Alex's brain finally caught up with what was happening, and he pushed John away. John stumbled backwards heavily.

"I'm drunk." John said slowly, as though he was just realising this for himself. Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes or throttle him, instead deciding to drag John to his designated driver.

"I can see that. Come on, let's get you to Herc."

 

 

**

 

 

When he found Thomas again, he was surprisingly serious looking. He was staring at his phone, unblinking. 

"Hey." Alex interrupted Thomas's thoughts gently, cupping his cheek to make sure that Thomas knew he was back.

"What took you?" Thomas asked, words quiet and barely slurred. He leaned into the touch.

"I had to do the twelve labours of Hercules Mulligan in order to get my keys back." Alex smiled, but Thomas didn't return it.

"Right. Okay. Right. I'm going to go and..." Thomas trailed off, gesturing vaguely to an exit. Alex nodded.

"You're tipsy, so I evoke my boyfriend status to drive you to my apartment."

"Fake boyfriend." Thomas corrected, tone distant, and Alex ignored the sharp restriction around his throat.

"Yeah. The point still stands.

The taxi ride home was tense, with Thomas's gaze directed at the window, expression uncharacteristically impassive and Alex felt as though he should say something, words on the tip of his tongue but never quite spilling off. He wished that he had had something to drink at the party - liquid courage would have been rather useful in this situation. When the car pulled up next to his apartment (and Alex had payed the usual fee of five dollars) they headed in, albeit a little slower than usual due to the fact that Thomas was trying to act dignified despite being tipsy.

"So, you wanna-" 

"I'll take the couch." Thomas looked tired, and Alex was about to object but Thomas sent him a small smile.

"The agreement is over. We can go back to trying to kill eachother soon."

"Oh." There was a pause, and something in Alex's chest _ached_. Thomas seemed not to notice.

"I don't want to go back to that." He said in a small voice. Thomas looked at him.

"Nor do I."

"So we can...?" Alex trailed off, but the end of the sentence was still heard. _So we can still be boyfriends?_

"I don't..." Thomas began.

The end of that sentence was also heard.

 _I don't think we can_.

 

 

**

 

 

In the morning, Alex felt as though he had imagined half of the conversation they had had. It was strange think of the relationship they had built - one that had been made in under a week - had already taken over most of his thoughts _and_ would be ending soon. The idea was difficult to think about.

When he entered his living room, Thomas was up and moving.

"So, he got fired in the end." Alex said, and Thomas startled slightly.

"Yes."

Alex bit his lip. The monosyllabic answer was disheartening, but he needed to be _sure_ that Thomas didn't want-

"Do you want to, maybe, go for lunch or something?" Alex offered, cutting off that thought.

"Busy."

"Oh. What about dinner?" Alex asked, hating the way his voice was edged with hopefulness. 

"We aren't friends, Hamilton."

"What?" Alex asked, blinking both at the use of his surname and the cold tone accompanying it. 

"We aren't  _friends_ , or  _boyfriends_ , or  _anything_. There is no reason you have to put up with me anymore." Thomas snapped, and Alex could feel his chest restrict. 

"Thomas?"

"I'll sign your stupid financial plan and we can just-"

"We can just what? Pretend that nothing happened? For fuck's sake, Thomas, this has -  _we_  have - nothing to do with the fucking financial plan, and I refuse to pretend that this, that  _we_  never happened. My financial plan has nothing to do with us-"

"Don't - don't fucking pretend that there ever was an  _us_ , Hamilton. It's not funny."

"Do you think I'm laughing?" Alex demanded, voice wobbling. Thomas flinched, looking guilty for a split second, before his eyes hardened.

"I think  _Laurens_  is."

" _You can't bring John into this_!"

"Why? Is your  _boyfriend_  pissed at you?"

"Boyfr - what?"

"I  _saw_  you kiss him. Don't play coy, Hamilton."

"Stop calling me Hamilton! I have a name,  _Thomas_ , and you know it, so fucking use it!" Alex snapped, vision blurring slightly.

"I can't deal with this - or you - any more, not when I lo-" Thomas quickly cut himself off and his eyes widened minutely. There was a few seconds pause.

"When you what? When you stop sulking because your fake boyfriend was kissed by his actual best friend?" Alex's tone was soft, his words hollow, because he _didn't understand_.

At this, something seemed to snap in Thomas's demeanor; his shoulders slumped and he squeezed his eyes shut, and Alex was hit with the immediate and suffocating sense that he had committed a wrong that was impossible to reverse.

"Don't." Thomas whispered, looking at Alex with too tired eyes. "Just - fucking don't. I'll sign your plan later. Goodbye, Alexander."

"Thomas-"

"Don't."

When Thomas turned to leave, Alex didn't stop him.

 

 

**

 

 

Alex glowered at his financial plan.

"I hate you." He continued glaring, because Thomas thought Alex valued a relationship -  _their_  relationship - less than he valued some paper with ink on it.

Shockingly, the financial plan didn't respond.

Alex couldn't stay still. Thomas wanted space, that much was obvious, but Alex didn't want to give it to him, even if he knew he should.

 _At least wait a day_.

That was easier said than done.

Alex sighed, raking a weary hand through his hair. The silence of his apartment was damning, and he  _can't_  concentrate - not without some sort of background noise - so he pulled on a hoodie and left.

 

 

**

 

 

Lafayette took one look at Alex before shaking his head, tutting. Alex was dragged inside with a strength he never knew Lafayette had.

"Oh,  _mon petit nuage d'orage_ , what happened?" He asked, voice painfully soft and eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

" _Connerie, mon petit_. Bullshit. You have been crying." Lafayette replied, hand clasped on his shoulder in comrade.

"Honestly, Laf, I'm fine."

"Stay the night." Lafayette said and even though it was a demand, which should've frustrated Alex, he was immensely relieved.

Alex spent the day watching shitty comedy shows that he knew only he enjoyed with Hercules and Lafayette besides him. He didn't forget the hurt he was in, but whilst he was distracted, it had been somewhat numbed.

 

 

**

 

 

Alex couldn't sleep.

His thoughts were chasing circles around his mind, and he felt too tired to pick one thought and sort it out, but too awake to merely ignore them.

They all revolved around Thomas and what he should do next. A small part of him was confused - didn't Thomas like being Alex's friend, if not boyfriend? Yet, a larger part told him that he was set on whistful thinking: Thomas couldn't like him. He had spent most of his office career antagonising Alex. Admittedly, that had been downplayed a year or so ago, and Alex wasn't sure what to make of that.

At the sound of a door opening, Alex rolled on his back. There was a pause, and Alex was mentally calculating where the nearest weapon was.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice gently asked, and Alex matched the timbre of it to John. He relaxed.

"Actually, there is no  _sleep_. We're all part of the Matrix, and the world is merely reloading."

"If we were all part of the Matrix, then the food would be better."

Alex snorted, sitting up.

"Why'd you sneak by here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Okay, good."

"Y'know the office party? I remember  _all_  of it."

"I.. see."

"Unfortunately, I do too. Look. About what I did..."

"It's fine, John."

"It isn't. I'm _so_ sorry, Alex."

"It's  _fine_. Really."

"...thanks." He said. There was a pause, and John sat facing him, cross-legged. "So why are you hiding out here?"

"Couldn't stay in my apartment."

"Any particular reason?"

"It was quiet. I don't like the quiet, because it's the loudest sound I know."

"That's oddly poetic... So you're having  _relationship_  issues." 

"Isn't it always?"

"With others? Sure. With you?" John frowned. "This is your first relationship since forever, hell, since _high school_. There's plenty of room for other issues."

"Thanks. That's one way to make me feel old."

"I'm older than you."

"Ha! You're  _old_."

"Fuck off."

"Can't. But you're right - it is a relationship issue. Well, a fake relationship issue."

"How fake was it really, though?" John asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not very. At least, on my behalf."

"Why haven't you marched your arse down to Jefferson's office and demand to be heard?"

"He probably wants space."

"Holy shit. Alexander Hamilton, giving someone space."

"It isn't that rare!"

"Really? What about all of the passive agressive sticky notes you left around Burr's office?"

"In my defense, he sided with  _John Adams_ -"

"Burr stopped counting all of the sticky notes after the number reached over one thousand."

"Yes but, John Adams - wait, over  _one thousand_?"

"He bribed me to stay and count with the promise of buying a turtle."

"Oh.  _That's_  how you got Burrtle."

"You were busy trying to find a  _Staples_  shop that would serve you. So, yeah. You giving people space is rare as fuck."

"So?"

"So, it shows you care. About _Jefferson_. A lot."

"Thomas Jefferson is the most annoying, smug person to ever exist on Earth. His obsession with the color purple is rather alarming, and all of his ideas are stupid and his accent is stupid."

" _But_  you love him."

There was a pause, and John raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Damn it, I do." Alex sighed, scrubbing his face with the back of his hand. "It's his fault."

"Yep.  _All_  his fault."

Alex's response was both rude and a physical impossibility.

 

 

**

 

 

He woke up late in the morning by a string of loud swear words.

" _Shit, fuck, damn it_ -"

"What the fuck?" Alex asked groggily. 

"Just ignore him,  _mon petit_. It's how he wakes himself up." Lafayette shrugged from a squishy armchair, cocooned in a fuzzy blanket. Alex could see his bunny slippers sticking out.

"You okay, Alex?" Hercules inquired, tone cheerful.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Do you want to cook breakfast with me?"

"I'm hopeless at cooking-"

"Cook with me." Hercules said, and, despite the light tone, Alex understood that it wasn't a request.

"Okay."

"You know, making a pancake is like having a good relationship."

"Oh no." Alex said.

"Sometimes ingredients don't seem to go well with eachother. Like milk, eggs and flour. Yet, in the correct situation, it can go well, because they have  _chemistry_. Sorry,  _potential_." Hercules said, giving Alex a significant look as he whisked the ingredients into a mix.

"Please stop."

"Sometimes, you have a bit too much of something, and, in order to  _fix_  - sorry, balance things, you have to  _communicate_  - I mean, consult the book to add a bit more of everything."

"This is feeling oddly directed, Hercules." Alex observed, because Hercules was being more conspicuous as they went on, as though Alex couldn't put it together himself.

"Not at all, Alexander." Hercules replied cheerfully,

"I have a good pancake recipe. It's open to changes, and I always make sure that, when something goes wrong, I can fix it. Ignoring it will make it worse in the long run. Hell, my recipe right now has made me happier than I can remember."

"It's made me happy too,  _amour_." Lafayette called over his shoulder, smiling. Hercules responded with a likewise sentiment, ignoring the disturbed look he was given from Alex.

"Your recipe isn't the best right now. Do you want to know how you know for sure you shouldn't just scrap your recipe and start over with a new one?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. How do I know?"

"Because your recipe, when it worked, was good. You loved your recipe, even if some small part of you thought that you wouldn't. Hell, some part of you _could_ wish it didn't, so you wouldn't be in this situation now."

"I will never regret my relationship with Thomas."

"Who said anything about Thomas? I'm just making some pancakes, man."

"Your metaphor is overplayed and you should feel bad."

"No metaphor here. You be you, Alex. All that's left now is the cooking."

"So... I'm free?"

"Depends. Do you want to have more cooking advice from a man who's had a good recipe for over four years?"

"Dear god, no. But... Thanks, Herc. This has been, um, nice?"

Hercules laughed.

"Want to stay for lunch?"

"Sorry, Herc, I've got things to do."

"Ah, of course. Like sorting out a recipe?"

Alex merely flipped him off.

 

 

**

 

 

Alex was perched on one of the benches lining the perimeter office. He was beginning to regret not letting Hercules come with him (" _y'know, so you don't look so sad... and lonely... and desperate_.") but it felt wrong to bring one of his friends with him, especially one that would watch from the sidelines whilst gasping dramatically. By the first hour of waiting, Alex was beginning to feel antsy, partially due to the strange looks he was given, but he refused to budge from his waiting point. Alex hoped Thomas wasn't working late, even though, whenever emotional conflict arrived, the first escape method Alex deployed was working through the pain.

"Alex!"

He glanced up from the floor, only to be startled when he saw a grinning Peggy Schuyler directly in front of him.

"Jesus!"

"Not quite. You look... depressed."

"Thanks." 

"Looking for Jefferson?" She asked, head tilted slightly to the left. Alex cringed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, yeah. We've made bets to see how many times Burr would be able to walk past you before you noticed."

"Oh shit."

"By the time it reached thirty, I felt sorry for you and Burr wanted to get back to work."

"It gets worse, doesn't it."

"Well... Kind of. Washington's watching you from inside. He said that you can either kiss and make up with Jefferson or enjoy the rest of your vacation away from the office."

"He did not!" Alex exclaimed.

"He did. Look, you can wave to him." Peggy grinned, pointing at one of the windows. True enough, Washington was gazing out of it. Alex slowly lifted his and in greeting, an action which Washington mimicked.

"Oh god. He feels bad for me."

"We all do, Alex. If it helps, Jefferson hasn't noticed you being sad. He's busy purposefully sulking - I mean, focusing on work to notice you there."

"Great. That's one way to make me feel happy."

"Just get your ass inside. Make up with Jefferson. Washington said if you do go inside for that he'd look the other way."

"Right. I'll just-"

"Let's go." Peggy clapped her hands, and with that, Alex was dragged to his feet and lugged into the main entrance of the office. Alex was given a small nudge in the general direction of Thomas's workspace. After giving Peggy a mock glare, he walked.

Thomas didn't notice his arrival. He was frowning, writing something on a sheet of lined paper and Alex felt  _so_ out of his element, he had not idea what to do or say. A few seconds passed

"Hamilton." Thomas suddenly said, startling Alex because apparently, Thomas _did_ know he was there and just refused to acknowledge it. "I thought Washington banished you from the grounds until next week was over."

"Peggy has powers that nobody should question." He offered a light joke, but Thomas merely looked at him.

"....Right." Thomas eventually drawled, sounding very bored with this line of conversation. Alex shuffled his feet.

"You shouldn't ignore me, Thomas." Alex said, not noticing the slight flinch that followed.

"I'm not."

"Bullshit."

There was a pause, and Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"What do you want, Hamilton?"

"For starters, call me  _Alex_. Not Hamilton, not Alexander. Alex." He replied, hoping that Thomas would at least do this. Thomas sighed again.

"Fine. What do you want,  _Alex_?" 

"For you to stop ignoring me, because you _are_ ignoring me."

"There's no reason we should talk." 

" _Thomas_ -"

"Go to  _Laurens_ , Alex, I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

With a frustrated sigh, he threw up his hands.

 

 

**

 

 

Of course, Peggy didn't need to ask him how it went. She merely glanced at him and her shoulders sagged, making Alex feel worse. Instead of commenting, she passed him coffee and sat with him whilst he scowled at the opposite wall.

Half an hour passed.

He still felt slightly dejected, and a slight headache was coming on that wouldn't ease up no matter how much he applied pressure to his temples.

It didn't help that he was ambushed by a blank-faced Madison. 

"Hamilton." Madison addressed, impassive. Peggy sipped her tea at him, and it felt like a warning.

"Madison." He replied, trying not to squirm under the combined power of his and Peggy's gaze.

"I don't know what you did, Hamilton, but you better fix it pretty quickly."

Alex stared at him blankly.

"What?" He asked, and Madison sighed.

"Thomas."

"What about him?"

"You've upset him."

 _"I_  upset him? I did nothing."

"Maybe that's the issue." Peggy interrupted wisely, sipping her tea. Madison nodded in agreement.

"What do you think I should do?" 

"Talk to him."

"How? He's ignoring me."

"Well, he's ignoring me too. What happened?" Madison asked and there were matching looks of shock sent at him from Peggy and Alex.

"I don't... know. If I did, I could fix this." He said slowly.

"It was after the party. That's all I know."

"He was acting off since John kissed me-"

" _John kissed you?!_ " Peggy hissed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it isn't that big a deal." Alex offered to the frankly terrifying look he was being pinned under.

" _Isn't that big a.._.. Fucking hell." Madison trailer off, shaking his head.

"You just swore. You never swear - unless you're pissed."

"What if I told you I kissed Thomas?"

The mental image hurt. Alex tried not to physically recoil, because he knew that if Thomas were to date Madison, not only would it be long-term, but it would be _easy_ to maintain without the conflict Alex and Thomas had. It was _easy_ to imagine.

"Exactly." Madison replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's different for him, though. He doesn't-"

"Like you back? Seriously?" Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he like me back? He's out of my league." Alex said, then mentally slapped himself. Peggy gaped at him.

 _"Out of your_..." She began, trailing off and looking like she would keen over from all the shock she was troubled with. Madison didn't look that much better.

"Hamilton. I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"What?"

"He talks about you. A lot. He enjoys spending time with you, enjoys whatever that _thing_ you two had was, because only you two seem to understand that actually not actual but actually pretend-real relationship. He _adores_ you."

"What?" Alex repeated blankly.

"God help that man and his lack of self preservation skills. Thomas likes you, Hamilton."

"But-"

"No. Nope. No. No buts. I'll give you his address." Madison interrupted.

"You have two days to fix this." Peggy added, giving Alex her best I've-made-Charles-Lee-cry-and-I'll-do-the-same-to-you glare. 

 

 

**

 

 

The address Madison had given him lead to some posh, suburban area that gave Alex a vision of white picket fences and 2.5 children and Alex couldn't help but feel very out of place. After being sent reassuring messages from most of the office, including _Burr_ (Alex had the feeling John had something to do with that) he was set up and prepared to knock. After checking the address for the ninth time, he finally knocked and stepped back a respectable distance.

The door opened.

Thomas looked less than impressed.

"Thomas-" Alex began.

"Nope." The response was promptly punctuated with the door closing in his face. Alex scowled.

"So help me God, Thomas, I will destroy this door if you don't open it." He threatened. Alex could swear he heard a deep sigh and a curse before the door was reopened.

"What do you want?" Thomas asked, arms crossed.

"Madison sent me." 

"That  _traitor_."

" _Thomas_." Alex said, already exasperated but unwilling to give up this time. They stood there in a few seconds of silence, before Thomas sighed.

"What were you trying to prove?" His voice was gentle, worn-out, and Alex hated it.

"What?"

"From this entire thing. What were you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Then why do you act like you care?"

"I  _do_  care. Don't look at me like that - I honestly do, Thomas."

"Would you have come?"

"What?"

"If James didn't send you. Would you have come anyway?"

"If I knew where you lived? In a heartbeat."

"You're... not lying."

"Of course I'm not."

"Why?"

"I like you, Thomas."

"You like  _Laurens_."

"For fuck's sake, Thomas, I'm  _trying_  to ask you out and you talk about  _John_ , of all people."

"Wait." Thomas said. "You're trying to ask me out?"

"Yes! Now, shut up so I can finish."

Thomas raised one eyebrow, the corners of his lips quirked up.

"Do you want to go on an official first date, instead of a sort of real sort of pretend first date?"

"As long as you do."

"Thomas."

"Alex."

"Has anyone ever told you how smug you can look?" Alex asked and Thomas grinned.

" _You_  have, actually. Many times."

"There's no harm in saying it again."

"Why talk when we could be doing other things?"

"Really? Like what?"

Thomas smirked. His arms hitched around Alex's waist, pulling him in so their chests were _almost_ pressed flush against eachother, close enough that Alex could feel his warmth. His hands moved; one was placed at the small of his back, the other used to cup Alex's face.

"I'm sure you could think of a few things." He whispered, breath hot against Alex's neck, causing Alex to shiver. He leaned forward. There was a brief second's hesitance - a question - one which Alex answered by closing the gap between them.

Thomas's lips are soft, albeit slightly chapped, and contrast was compelling. Alex found himself licking into his mouth, tasting a unique sweetness, with intensity akin to fire; warm and bright and  _perfect_. Like most things between them, it was a battle, but one that Alex didn't mind loosing. Thomas pressed Alex fully against against him, and Alex gave a small, contented sigh.

When they broke apart, Thomas still had a warm hand pressed on his back. His eyes were dark. Alex bit his lip, heat rising to his face when that action was given immediate scrutiny.

"So. Do you want to...?" Thomas asked, voice dropping octave, gesturing vaguely behind him, at his front door.

Alex didn't need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, y'all! If you can, please leave kudos and bookmarks. (Passed on from Yasshomo to Jamilmad)
> 
> ░▄▀▄▀▀▀▀▄▀▄░░░░░░░░░  
> ░█░░░░░░░░▀▄░░░░░░▄░  
> █░░▀░░▀░░░░░▀▄▄░░█░█  
> █░▄░█▀░▄░░░░░░░▀▀░░█  
> █░░▀▀▀▀░░░░░░░░░░░░█  
> █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█  
> █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█  
> ░█░░▄▄░░▄▄▄▄░░▄▄░░█░  
> ░█░▄▀█░▄▀░░█░▄▀█░▄▀░  
> ░░▀░░░▀░░░░░▀░░░▀░░░borf


End file.
